The present document refers to a built-in dishwasher of the kind in which the control panel is "hidden" when the door of the machine is closed.
In a dishwasher of this type, described in GB-A-2 238 576, the loading door is covered by a decorative panel and has the main controls of the machine on the top edge, joined with the control panel and accessible only when the door of the machine is open. When the door is closed, the controls are hidden and protected by a front protrusion of the counter-top into which the machine is built.
Owing to space considerations, until now it has not been possible to mount a traditional electro-mechanical timer with a front knob onto the control panel in the dishwasher of this kind. For this reason, the control panel must include additional keys to select the various programs. In addition, the additional keys must be linked to a timer having quick-moving cams and which in turn is linked to special electronic control devices. The entire control panel becomes undesirably complex, expensive and not very reliable.
The objective of the present invention is to supply a built-in dishwasher furnished with a hidden control panel which is particularly simple, reliable and easy to use.
According to the invention, such an objective is obtained in a built-in dishwasher with a hidden control panel which incorporates the characteristics of the attached claims.